


Misery Loves Company (and Wine)

by pixiekpop



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kinda because one of them is drunk, M/M, Polyamory, Wine, possible smut later idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiekpop/pseuds/pixiekpop
Summary: Yesung third wheels on a pre-shoot for Super TV and ends up finding a lot more than wine.





	Misery Loves Company (and Wine)

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a chaptered fic or add a sequel depending on the reception. I think this plot is begging for smut but I'm not sure yet. Tell more your thoughts in the comments!

When they step out of the car in front of the vineyard, Yesung can taste the regret where there should be “bitter juice” (euphemism provided by the censorship of their new tv show). Today, they’re doing a pre show tour of the grounds, making sure that this particular venue suits their style of filming and whatever the PD and production crew might need. “They” being himself, Eunhyuk, and Siwon. The rest of the members had other schedules to attend to; Lee Hyukjae, the f*cking brat, without fail reminding Yesung of how of course he was free since “you never have schedules anyway, Hyung”. 

Said vineyard happened to be at least two hours away from their typical filming spot, so he’d spent the time in the middle seat, pressed between Hyuk and Siwon, both happily teasing him to pass the time. By the time he pushes over Siwon’s lap, desperate to leave behind Eunhyuk and his never-ending accessory based humor, it’s midday and he’s dying to get this over with. Evidently, Siwon feels the same as he stepped out of the car mumbling something about poor location choices and a drama he has to film that’s a good few hours away from their current location. Yesung makes sure to wrap his arms around their new maknae’s shoulders and reassures him that the prefilming shouldn’t take more than an hour or two, he’ll be on his way in no time.

Nearly three hours and a very drunk Eunhyuk later, turns out that there’s a lot more to vineyard testing than just filming locations. They’re sat at an ornate stone patio overlooking a set of mountains, though the view is started to get hazier and hazier with each glass of wine. As Yesung goes to choke down what must be his 15th or so tasting, he’s lost count though he’s sure a director has it recorded somewhere, Eunhyuk gets up from his seat next to the vine expert and walks over to Siwon, without any of the grace he should have picked up in his years as a dancer. Tripping over nothing, he falls square on Siwon’s lap. Yesung’s heart clenches as he watches Siwon smile sweetly at Eunhyuk’s drunken, nonsensical babbling as he shoos away the cameramen and staff, asking for a moment to recollect themselves. 

Eunhyuk apparently decides that, with the cameras turned off, now would be the best time to start gushing his feelings like a drunken loon. 

“Wonnie,” he giggles. (Giggles, like a schoolgirl). All while perched neatly on Siwon’s lap, using the hand that isn’t gripping to Siwon’s bicep to cup his face as though he’s telling him the most precious secret known to man, “Do you know that I love you?” 

Siwon, bless his patience, lightly kisses Eunhyuk on his wine-stained lips and assures him that he’s well aware and that the feeling is mutual. 

Yesung shifts in his seat. He’s well aware of Siwon and Eunhyuk’s relationship but they’ve never been much of a public affection type couple. Siwon rubs his hand down Eunhyuk’s back, gentle up and down his spine, in a failing attempt to sooth his drunk rambles (he’s going on about weekly idol now, something about how unfortunate it was that “his Wonnie” couldn’t be there).  
Then the unthinkable happens, the PD is back and he’s calling Siwon to discuss some aspect of the show that’s been completely lost to everyone else. Siwon gives Yesung the most insincere “sorry” he’s ever heard, before depositing Eunhyuk on Yesung’s lap and speeding off for his producer chat. 

Now curled up in Yesung’s lap, head pressed against the crook of Yesung’s shoulder and legs tucked neatly around his waist, Eunhyuk sighs softly. Yesung thinks that he must be having the most vivid dream he’s ever had when the younger boy plants a light, feathery kiss on his right clavicle. 

Yesung is in a panic. He’s dealt with drunk bandmates before but getting cuddled and kissed by one is definitely a first, especially when said bandmates boyfriend is just a few feet away. Sputtering, Yesung reaches up to comb through Eunhyuk’s hair, pulling up slightly in hopes that it will pull the drunken man out of his altered state. 

“Lee Hyukjae…” Yesung muttered, “You’re way too drunk for broadcast. Why don’t you go to the bathroom and clear your head?” Yesung attempted to push Eunhyuk off of him. This, of course, only resulted in an ever more clingy cuddle, as Eunhyuk gripped on tighter, not wanting to be shoved off onto the stone ground beneath them. 

With Hyuk pressed against him, Yesung felt as if he would overheat at any moment. Eunhyuk was soft and warm, drunk from the sweet wine that lingered on his tongue and dressed in a worn oversized sweatshirt, so big it could fit both of them inside. 

After several minutes of radio silence, Eunhyuk lifted his head, straightened his back, and looked down at Yesung, “Hyung, can I tell you a secret?”

Yesung raised his eyebrow in confusion but said okay nonetheless. 

“Siwon is my boyfriend, right?” 

He nodded along, wondering where this could possibly be going.

“And I love him a whole bunch”

Siwon, somehow sensing his boyfriend’s confession, smiled wide and waved back at the duo from across the patio, unfazed by Eunhyuk's straddling of their bandmate.

“Wanna know who else I love?”

“Hmmmm,” Yesung pretended to think, “Could it be a Mr. Lee Donghae?” He joked, “You three are always together. What do you call yourselves, again? EunSiHae?”

Eunhyuk reached up and tugged on Yesung’s ears, mimicking an impatient child but still managing to be charming somehow. 

“Listen to me, Hyung. You’re bad at listening” He pouted.

“Then why don’t you just tell me so we can be done with this you infuriating little demon” Yesung huffed out impatiently, having to restrain himself from any cussing. 

Eunhyuk leaned in closer, their noses now touching at the tip. “It’s you dummy. Who else can make me act this?”, he gestured to his still ever-present pout. 

Yesung might pass out. It could be the wine, it could be the smirk that danced on Eunhyuk’s burgundy tinted lips, or it could be the voice in the background coming from one certain idol actor asking if “You’ve managed to confess your little crush yet, Hyukkie” as he slowly walked back to the newly bound pair. Whatever it is, Yesung has a feeling that his solo cafe time and movie nights are a thing of the past.


End file.
